


BE狂魔 生日篇 番外车

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: BE狂魔求生系统, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	BE狂魔 生日篇 番外车

一.

许其琛最近很困扰。

夏知许的生日要到了，这是他们在一起之后的第一个生日，他想给他一个惊喜，但始终不知道应该买什么样的礼物。为此他甚至给夏习清打了电话。

“你确定要问我的建议？”夏习清的语气十分揶揄，“那我说了，你可得采纳啊。”

许其琛会过意，“那还是算了吧……”

“别算了啊。”电话那头的夏习清笑起来，“我跟你说，在我大侄子眼里，什么礼物都比不上你本人，真的。”

话虽如此……许其琛还是在夏知许上班之后出了趟门，给他订了一个生日蛋糕，买了一块手表，回来做了一大桌他爱吃的菜。解下围裙的许其琛独自坐在桌子边，看着礼物盒蛋糕，觉得有些无趣。

“这样子过生日是不是太无聊了？”

房间里没有其他人，只有0901跟他说话，“许先生，数据显示人类庆祝生日的方式有成千上万种，您选择的这种方式的确是其中概率较大的一类。”

许其琛叹口气，“因为我本来就是个无趣的人啊，想不出什么新奇的方式，说实话，我现在也不知道夏知许最想要什么，或者喜欢什么。”

“我可以帮助您。”0901开口，“我们可以浏览一下管理员的工作站，看看里面有什么可参考的数据，这样就可以做一个基本的判断。”

许其琛有些犹豫，“可是这属于窥探隐私吧，我觉得不太好。”

0901一本正经地回答：“管理员吩咐过，您拥有所有权限是最高级别，他的信息对您是完全公开的，只要您想看。”

这个人工智能具有非常强大的说服力，许其琛每次都会被他说动。最后，一人一AI，就这么潜入了夏知许的工作间，打开了他的工作站，有了权限，0901直接进入工作站，扫描了几秒之后告诉许其琛：“许先生，之前的系统出现了一个新的场景设置，我认为您有必要看一下。”

按照0901的指示，许其琛在数据后台查看了夏知许新模拟的系统场景，但是他看不懂代码，只能让0901运行处全息投影。

“这个地方……”许其琛仔细地看了看这个缩小到只有一个书桌那么大的全息影像，是一个不大的房间，有一排用来洗拖把的水池……

“这不是静俭高中的盥洗室吗？”许其琛认了出来，但他有些不解，“他为什么要做这个的建模？”

0901解释道：“具体原因我也不得而知，但是许先生，管理员把这个新场景命名为wet dream……”

wet dream……

许其琛的脸一下子烧起来，忽然想到了之前夏知许说过的梦。难不成他做的春梦，场景就是这个盥洗室？

忽然听见开门的声音，许其琛赶紧离开了夏知许的工作室，假装什么都没发生一样走到客厅，正在换鞋的夏知许闻到了香味，“我快饿死了，今天做了什么好吃的？”

“都是你喜欢吃的，”许其琛走过去，“今天你过生日嘛。”

夏知许抿着嘴笑起来，张开手臂从后面抱住许其琛，整个人压在他的后背，“那我的生日礼物是什么？”

“等会儿你就知道了。”

吃饭的时候夏知许一直和他说这几天有意思的事，许其琛心里面一直想着盥洗室究竟发生过什么，顾不上跟他说话，只能有一搭没一搭地回。

吃完饭，两个人靠在沙发上，许其琛把给他买好的手表拿出来，戴在夏知许的手腕上，“好看~”

夏知许拉过许其琛的手，脸上的表情有些不太高兴，“我怎么觉得你今天心不在焉的？”

许其琛连忙摇头，“没啊。”

“真的吗？”夏知许的表情有些狐疑，“好吧，可能是我想太多了。”他站了起来，低落的情绪也没有得到太多好转，“那我去洗澡睡觉了，有点累。”

许其琛并不想让他的生日就这么结束，可是回过神来夏知许已经进了浴室，拦也来不及了。

总觉得，夏知许很失望的样子……

0901的声音又出现了，“许先生，我刚刚仔细地看了管理员的代码，注释里有一句话，我觉得可能会帮助您回忆起关于新场景的事。”说完他将那段注释投影出来给许其琛看。

[//我那天还在想，他睡觉的时候把没喝完的牛奶放在旁边，说不定会弄倒洒在脸上，结果真的弄得满脸都是牛奶，像个孩子。]

许其琛立刻就回想起来了。

他怎么会忘了呢？他不该忘的。这个盥洗室，就是当时夏知许把自己的校服脱下来借给他的地方。

夏知许从浴室出来的时候，发现卧室没人，客厅也没有人，转了转，才发现许其琛一个人坐在他的工作室。

“你怎么在这里？”

许其琛回头，站起来，“嗯……我其实还有一个礼物要送给你，”他走到夏知许的面前，“但是需要你帮忙。”

“什么忙？”

“带我回到那个盥洗室。”许其琛把进入系统的耳机和眼镜递给夏知许。

 

二．

夏知许没想到，许其琛竟然发现了自己偷偷建立的新场景，而且还要求主动进来，他的心脏跳得快极了。

这间盥洗室和记忆中没有什么区别，面前的许其琛穿着一件略大的校服衬衫，和回忆里一样，他深棕色的发丝、白皙的脸颊、嘴角、一直到领口，都残留着牛奶滑过的痕迹。

“告诉我，你那天晚上做了什么梦？”

许其琛的声音很温柔，仿佛是一种循循善诱，勾着夏知许内心深处的欲望。他修长细白的手指搭上了夏知许的腰间，校服裤子的腰带被他轻轻地缓缓地抽开，布料摩擦的声音在安静狭小的空间里变得异常明显。

“快说啊。”许其琛抬眼看着夏知许的眼睛，“只要你说，我就会满足你。因为今天是你的生日。”

内心的防线几乎是在一瞬间崩塌的，夏知许低头吻住了许其琛，几乎是没有任何的缓冲，直接展开了最深最强烈的攻势，舌尖和舌尖交缠舔舐着，在分开的短暂时刻里诉说着曾经在梦里对他产生的性幻想。

“想让你帮我口，我射在你的脸上。”夏知许舔尽他脸颊上的牛奶，“你的脸上，只能有我的牛奶。”

大概是在系统里，许其琛几乎已经放弃了所有的矜持，虚拟世界给了他一个合理契机去放肆，他的手指深入到校服裤子，将夏知许已经半硬的性器掏出来，轻轻地揉了揉，伸出舌头舔了一下夏知许的耳垂，声音又轻又缓，含着温热的气体，“原来是这样的梦啊。”

他俯身向下，半跪在夏知许的跟前，先是伸出舌尖轻舔了舔硕大而肿胀的前端，然后将它含在湿热的嘴里，用嘴唇裹住。夏知许感觉浑身过电，不自觉靠在墙壁上，发出一声沉沉的低喘。

太大了。许其琛的眉头不自觉皱起来，“唔……吞不进去……”

“宝贝……你吞一半就好……剩下的用手……”

许其琛努力地吞吐着那个硕大的阴茎，感觉他在自己的嘴里变得更加肿胀，他的手摩擦着后端，揉捏着下面沉甸甸的囊袋。吞吐的水声掺杂着夏知许克制不住的低喘，在这个半隐秘的空间里逐渐清晰。没有任何口交经验的许其琛腮帮子酸得厉害，只能先退了出来，用手在他湿漉漉的性器上套弄了两下，喊着水汽的眼睛望着夏知许，“舒服吗？”

这幅乖巧又淫乱的样子落在夏知许的眼里简直要激发心底最深的兽欲，他点了点头，伸手摸了摸许其琛的脸颊。

仿佛是得到了肯定，许其琛亲了亲前端，将整个性器一口含进去，尽可能地到更深的地方。夏知许的大腿绷得紧紧的，脑子几乎是一片空白，狭窄而湿热的口腔紧密地包裹着自己最敏感的阴茎，他的后背都出了一层薄薄的汗，呼吸越来越粗重，忍不住闷哼出声。

所剩无几的理智还在发挥效用。

可许其琛却好像抱着就要彻底摧毁意志的恶劣想法，一边深深地吞吐着他的性器，一面牵着夏知许的手放在自己的后脑，似乎在暗示他什么。

最后一根稻草终于压垮了一切。夏知许自暴自弃地放弃了克制，双手扶住许其琛的头，拼了命地抽插着，每一下都几乎要顶穿他的喉咙。

“唔唔唔……”

夏知许几乎已经失去了理智，许其琛眼神里的水汽越重，他的欲望就越深沉，越无法克制。他的动作越来越快，许其琛已经无法呼吸了，窒息感让他晕眩，只能被迫将肿胀到无法更大的性器吐了出来，喘着气，在他微微凸起的青筋上亲了亲，“舒服吗？舒服的吧……”伸手刚套弄了两下，谁知夏知许就这么射了出来，果然和他预想的如出一辙。

浓稠的白色液体猝不及防地射了许其琛一脸，让他露出微微错愕的表情。夏知许也有些慌，他原本只是说说而已，没想到自己竟然这么把持不住，真的射了出来，“对、对不起，我给你擦一下。”

“不用。”许其琛站起来，舔了舔被沾到的嘴角，味道也不算太难吃，他的气息还不稳，手搭在夏知许的腰上，脸颊因缺氧而有些潮红，“这不是你想看到的吗？”

许其琛的一切都太勾人了，夏知许再也不想做什么正人君子，只想此刻就把他按住狠狠地操一顿，最好是操得他哭出来，向自己求饶。

“你在想什么？”

夏知许摸了摸他被染上精液的脸，“在想怎么操你。”

还没反应过来，自己就被他翻了个面，后背靠在夏知许的怀里，裤子被扒了下来。他的手一只从衬衣下摆侵入，捏着自己胸口的乳尖，另一只手则做着扩张，系统里的好处就是只有快感，造成不了伤害，何况许其琛的敏感度被夏知许调高了数倍，他几乎是在手指深入的瞬间就浑身软了下来，刚才撩拨的气势一下子荡然无存，“别……别弄……是我帮你才对……”

“你以为我对你只有那样的幻想吗？”夏知许叼住了他的耳垂，轻轻地咬着，“我想操哭你，想让你浑身上下都是我的精液，包括这里面。”他恶劣地用手指按了一下湿热柔软的内壁，害得许其琛一下子轻声叫了出来。

“你能满足我吗？”舌尖描摹着许其琛耳廓的形状，模拟着性交的样子在他的耳洞里抽插，许其琛没有了半点力气，只能堪堪倒在他的怀里，任由夏知许欺负。

夏知许让他俯身抓住窗户的边缘，分开他的双腿，用后入的姿势直接深入进去，系统的帮助下这个过程顺畅无比，可如今“高度敏感”的许其琛光是被插进来，就已经双腿打颤，“太深了……知许……”

夏知许掀开他后背的衣服，摸着他光滑无比的脊背，低头亲了亲许其琛微凸的一节脊骨，下身终于开始了抽插，狭窄的穴肉一层层裹着性器，绞得夏知许头皮发麻，他忍不住拍了拍许其琛的屁股，“放松点，我要被你咬断了。”

“不、不行……真的不行……啊……太深了知许……”许其琛的一只手绕到后面，想抓住夏知许的，以为这样可以找到一点点安慰，谁知夏知许捉住他的手腕，更加有力地操弄起来，每一下都顶到最深。

许其琛的声音又急又轻，脚趾都蜷缩起来，“慢点、慢点……啊！求你了……”

夏知许终于听从了他的话，放慢了速度，强忍着想要一插倒底的想法浅浅的研磨着里面，“这样好不好？嗯？”

许其琛终于缓过劲儿来，但这种看似温柔的方式也并没有好到哪里，明明刚才还觉得受不住，现在却想要更多。他小口小口地趴在窗户那儿喘气，后穴被他磨得水淋淋的，交接处一塌糊涂。

忽然，夏知许将自己的性器抽了出来，捞起许其琛的身体，将他半搂在怀里，舌头缠着他的亲了几下，“怎么样？”

许其琛湿漉漉的眼睛望了他一下，“干嘛抽出来……”

“你不是不要嘛。”夏知许的手重重地揉着许其琛已经硬起来的阴茎，“刚才那么求我。”

许其琛气不打一处来，可自己的命根子又被他捏在手里把玩，说话的语气都不对劲了，“你……那你就别进来了……”

真的是可爱得要命。夏知许含住许其琛的下唇，“你可真是个小祖宗，这么难伺候，你求求我，我就进去。”

被情欲操控的许其琛丢掉了毫无用处的矜持，他讨好地回亲着夏知许，声音软到不行，“老公，操我吧，操我好不好？”

这个称呼几乎是夏知许的命门，许其琛还是头一次主动这样叫他。理智顷刻间崩溃，夏知许就这面对面的姿势抬起许其琛的一条腿，硕大的龟头在穴口磨了两下，就直截了当地深入进去。

“啊……”

许其琛半倒在夏知许的怀里，体内敏感的神经感受着他巨大的肉刃大刀阔斧操弄的激烈过程，浑身的肌肉都不自觉绷紧，夏知许的手抓着他臀上的软肉，嘴唇吸吮着他的嘴唇。

“唔唔……太快了……老公……”

“好，我慢点。”夏知许用言语安抚着许其琛，可身下的动作根本没有半点舒缓的迹象。

“真的不行了……你慢点！啊……”许其琛的阴茎跟随着夏知许的抽插一下一下地蹭着夏知许下腹上的校服衬衣，布料摩擦着尖端，让他几乎快要受不住。眼泪生理性地涌了出来，连他自己都意识不到。

夏知许看得清楚，他亲了亲许其琛的眼睛，“宝宝不哭，不哭啊，一会儿就舒服了。”

话虽这么说了，可他的腰却更加卖力地挺动，许其琛带着哭腔慌张地求饶，“不行了，真的不行了，求你了求你了……啊啊……老公、知许……”

感觉到穴肉狠狠地缩紧，夏知许知道许其琛快到了，于是狠命地抽插了几下，怀里的人颤了一下，最终射在了他的肚子上，粘稠的液体浸湿了校服的下摆。原以为这样夏知许会放过他，可许其琛却没想到，夏知许的动作一刻也没停，反而更加用力地研磨着许其琛的前列腺，使劲地顶着那个小小的凸起。

“啊啊！啊……知许、知许……不要了，真的不要了……我不行了……”被放大的敏感度让许其琛都快要被情欲烧垮，他向后仰着脖子，大口大口地喘息。

“乖，等会儿更舒服的。”夏知许在他的脖子上吸吮着，深红色的吻痕一个连着一个。

许其琛几乎被操弄得失去意识，完全不知道自己已经满脸是水，他感觉到了一种奇怪的冲动，“不行、我要……要出来了……快停下来！快点，知许！”

“射出来嘛，没关系的。”夏知许用力地抽插着，声音低沉。

“不是……不是射……我要尿出来了……知许！”

听到许其琛的声音急了，夏知许亲了亲他，安抚着，“没事的宝宝，这里不是现实，你想做什么都可以，没关系的。”一边说着，一边更加用力地挺近，几乎是狂风骤雨一般侵占着那个狭窄的甬道。

“啊……不要……要死了、我要死了……啊！”

他的声音忽然拔高，只听见令人羞愤的水流声。

整个人几乎软倒在夏知许怀里的许其琛不敢相信，他竟然真的被夏知许这个禽兽站着操到了失禁。

系统让夏知许毫无禁忌。

他看着沿着墙壁滑坐到地面的许其琛，浑身上下都沾满了精液，一张清秀的脸潮红而失神，几乎快要失去意识。

夏知许也蹲了下来，舔弄着许其琛的嘴唇，“宝宝，站着做很累吧。”

许其琛就像个孩子一样乖乖地点点头，他的脑子一片空白。

“那我们回去躺着做吧。”夏知许摸了摸许其琛的脸颊，“我想要更加真实一点的生日礼物。”


End file.
